Hogwarts School of Fandom and Squealing
by TrinityWeirdOne
Summary: It's not just a Harry Potter fanfiction but there were too many Fandoms. It has Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Supernatural, Sherlock, My Little Pony, Hetalia, Avatar The Last Airbender/ Legend Of Kora, Lord of the Rings, Avengers, Pokemon, Tim Burton Movies, and Invader Zim. This is a story about what would happen if they were all put into a High school together! Read!


**Hogwarts, school of fandom and squealing.**

Introduction

This story is about our favorite fandoms in a high school, trying to deal with normal** teen** problems.

The history nerds: Doctor who

The athletes: the Percy Jackson series

The "cool" kids: supernatural

The chemistry club: Sherlock

The "nerds": Harry Potter.

The popular girls: MLP FIM

Other students (sorted by clubs): Hetalia.

The wanderers: LOTR

The "Heroes": ATLA/LOK

The popular guys: Avengers (Black widow is the girl who hangs out with them)

The stoners: Pokémon

The emos: (any Tim Burton movie.)

The foreign exchange students: Invader Zim

The people that will never appear: Twilight

The staff

Headmaster: Dumbledore

Science: Doctor Brown

History: Sarah Jane Smith

Chemistry: Snape

Math: Cheerie

English: England*

Spanish: Spain*

The electives

Choir: the dwarves

Music: The band guys from nightmare before Christmas

Art: radagast the brown

Engineering: Gandalf the grey.

Gym: Chiron

THE LIBRARIAN: The Librarian from Monsters University… But a little less mean and yes I know that is not one of the fandoms we had but oh well. She's going in the story.

And so on…

(English and Spanish are more like clubs than classes)

_Ding Dong Ding! _ The bell of the Hogwarts School rang and all the students went inside.

The History club walked into the school with everyone else except they didn't go to class. They went to the library because they had a period off. They got some history classes off because they were so good at it and the history teacher, Miss Sarah Jane Smith, had a soft spot for John Smith.

They were all looking through history books except for Captain Jack who was looking at something very inappropriate. Mickey ran into the library plopping down the school newspaper, "Read. It." He breathed.

They all came over towards Mickey to look at the Daily prophet headline

**The Daily Prophet**

Show case broken into

By Kiku Honda

The show case in the trophy room has

Been mysteriously broken. All the evidence that remains is, shattered glass, a wad of gum, a small crystal diamond about three karats, and a fire extinguisher. Headmaster Dumbledore is extremely disappointed that the crown for the prom queen has gone missing as well as a couple of trophies. Professor McGonagall said, "I don't know how someone broke into that glass it is three inches thick and it would take a genius (or at least a large crowbar) to break that glass." All the teachers are baffled about what happened and some are trying to convince the smartest student, Sherlock Holmes, to investigate this case, because of his past experiences and for

being known as the school detective. All some teachers have to say is that they don't know who could be a suspect to this crime. If any student knows the culprit of this vandalism, please tell professor McGonagall immediately. Anyone that withholds information will be punished as well.

"Who do you think it is?" Rose asked

"Good question," John asked

They were interrupted by Gir coming in asking THE LIBRARIAN if he can check out another book. THE LIBRARIAN growled and told Gir he already had a library book checked out.

"But I neeeeeeeed this book!" He argued

"What is the book?"

"It's a book on turkey's…"

And thus began the Turkey mystery.

**A/N: Bet your wondering what the turkey mystery is aren't you. Well I guess you will have to continue reading to find out now won't you? Bwahahaha! Okay well this is a story I wrote with my friend Maggie when she was at my house and I was talking about how funny it would be if the fandoms we love were in a school together and she said "Why not" and so here we are. Please Review. And I also want to point out this is the third story I have posted today. I am on a roll!**


End file.
